Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-87.89.203.7-20190713042130/@comment-83.113.167.8-20190916123929
Sanjuanwolf71 a écrit : 83.113.167.8 a écrit : Sanjuanwolf71 a écrit : 88.139.161.168 a écrit : 2001:861:4346:9F60:8854:41D6:9991:C855 a écrit : Team D Z a écrit : 93.23.15.215 a écrit : Team D Z a écrit : mdr le PU de zoro la lame ENMA lui vole son HAKI c'est ca le risque de posseder des lames maudites et on a rien sans rien et zoro juste avec sa force et sa volonté va soumettre la lame Y a vraiment que sanji qui a un PU tout cuit dans la bouche sans contre coup et s'en se faire chier mdr BVO apres tu m'etonnes que les fans de sanji se barrent chez zoro et il est encore entrain de pleurer car la plus belle fille etait dans les bras de zoro HIHII ca se trouve sur le sunny il se tappait robin et sanji ne le sait meme pas par contre il ne faut pas le nier une put.. de lame apporte a son utilisateur un gain, meme si la zoro doit la dompter si je puis m'exprimer ainsi mais seul lui et sa puissance pourront la rendre noire et ainsi lui faire passer un niveau au dessus. Enfin pour l'instant cette lame est du meme acabit que sushui donc pour moi il a rien gg en plus, c'est juste different Voila mon avis A quand zoro avec une filiation SHIMOTSUKI?????? Pour Un utilisateur de FANDOM 93.28.56.183 45 ans ne veut pas dire avoir raison, tu as raison mais je te rappelais mon age pas pour dire que j ai raison meme si c'est mon avis et que ca n' engage que moi mais parceque tu m'a comparé a un enfant d'ou je t'ai appelé en retour gamin car tu l'es face a mon age avancé tout simplment de plus si tu me lis correctement tu verras que je ne te contredis pas mais que tu semble prendre pour argent comptant ce que tu dis or oda a l'audace de tjrs nous sortir l'inattendu et de toute facon chaque théo ou idée peut etre demontée comme on veut, car tout est possible et son contraire aussi. la ou je suis pas d'accord avec toi c'est que tout PU de luffy comme zoro a un contre coup et qu'il faut qu'ils apprennent a le maitriser par de l'entrainement car le chemin pour etre SDP, ou meilleur epeiste n'est pas facile hors pour sanji c'est du tout cuit, tient une red suit car tu en as besoin et tu es faible et sans contre coup, pas de perte de stamina, pas besoin de s'y habituer ou de se former lol c'est une technologie qui reagit avec tes cellules et tu as tout a y gg Je trouve ce raccourci trop facile et c'est mon point de vue comme c'est celui de beaucoup d'autre et j'ai le droit de souhaiter autre chose pour sanji tout de meme non??? tout comme je peux cmprendre ceux qui au contraire trouvent cela classe et serait meme pret a acheter des figurines, ils ont le droit non?? Ici on debat point barre mais n'insulte pas les gens de petits ou d'enfants parceque tu n'as pas d'arguments, juste l'esprit de contradiction OK surtout que la tu tombes sur un homme de 45 ans qui regarde les mangas depuis recrea 2 ''' '''j'ai grandi sur du KEN, DB, CDZ goldorak,judoboy sankoukai, Xor etc...et depuis je suis fan de manga et ca me rappelle un peu cette periode.(nostalgie qd tu nous tiens et je kiff OP meme des arcs moins bons pour moi je me trouve hyper hypé qd je les regardes comme l'arc baratie en plus dedié a sanji, c'etait grave classe meme si il se fait rouster par jin malade a cause du poison de don krieg) '''je ne pretens pas avoir raison sur to''ut, j'ai juste emis un avis comme quoi je n'aimais pas cette suit et qu'il est inutile de comparer cela a zoro car pas meme personnage ni meme destin tout simplement et j'en ai le droit tout comme j affirme que ce n est plus le sanji d'avant qu on a eu sur WCI(c'est mon point de vu et il est legitime non? au moins autant qu'un autre avis) encore une fois j'ai le droit de le penser mais je ne l'impose a personne, je trouve qu'oda ne fait pas a sanji sur WCI ce qu'il fait a zoro sur wano et c'est une realité y a qu a regarder:il os tlm oklm, il a la plus jolie fille, il rouste stawman de basil un SN et os killer un autree SN, on nous tease qu'il peut blesser kaido avec sa nouvelle lame la ou tlm ne voit meme pas sanji face a queen, il rosse les yakusa, les ninjas en faite tout ce qu il a en face de lui et impressionne meme kawamatsu et co enfin je te refais pas le tableau tu connais les bails tu as vu wano et tu peux comparer a sanji ou ils se fait limite insulter a WCI par ses feres, son pere, pudding, yuen, raisin etc... meme le genie de daifuku le tappe, une balle le freine qd il doit sauver son cap sans aucun plan pour sanji le stratege c'etait plutot leger, et heureusement que pekoms et le germa soient venus etc.... Meme dans ce scan sanji est bouge bée qd zoro coupe un bout de la falaise, y a vraiment pas photo et zoro ne sert rarement de fair valoir c'est clair. je peux t'en raconter plein des histoires pour t'aider a dormir mais le mieux c'est que tu retourne regarder WCI moi je ne pourrais pas car trop (nul pour moi)et heureux que WANO soit d'un tout autre acabit. Au plaisir de te lire l'ami ps: ASHURA n'est pas un PU mais une technique de zoro comme il en fait avec 2 sabres(nituryu face au strwman de basil ou technique a un sabre tout silmplement) ca ne veut pas dire que zoro a 6 bras ou 9 sabres ok, c'est comme un effet d'optique comme qd seya montre le cosmos de pegass lors de son combat contre cassios frere de shaina pour gagner l'armure de pegase lol pour 'réponse à #205 93.22.149.118 a écrit : Sur tout le sujet tu dis que ramasser un sabre n'est pas un P.U et la tu nous dit l'inverse. Puis il a ramasser le sabre il l'a pas créé avec son entraînement. La capacité du sabre à déployer le hda de son utilisateur c'est pas zoro qui l'a créé avec son entraînement. Bref ce chapitre confirme vos pls. l'e HDA ou haki en general ne s'aquiere qu'avec un entrainement rigoureux mais la fleur de haki n'eclos qu'en combat intensif et en risquant la mort face a plus piissant que soi donc en combat reel DEXIT Rayleigh mon perso preferé le maitre et cela s'est verifié pour luffy avec kata son senpai et mon second perso preferé de tout OP Comme quoi 2 seconds bientot peut ete zoro?? en tout cas il fait grave du sale sur wa et ne laisse personne indeffirent mdr quand il tranchera la corne de kaido il mettra tlm d'accord ps: zoro n'est pas un forgeron mdr tout comme sanji n'est pas un scientifique qui crée une RS et puis pour moi ca fait un peu doublons avec franky qui meliore ses armes et aptitudes avec du matos robotiques enfin je veux dire que meme pour savoir bien viser ussop qui pourrait on croire qu'il en a ^pas besoin s'est entrainé et est revenu avec un corps musclé mdr Dans le shonen, le travail paye et tout pouvoir usurpé n'entraine pas large c est tout alors pour sanji c'est permis car ce n'est pas le heros Tu es d'accord avec moi. Tu penses que je vais perdre mon temps à lire ce pavé ? Ca y est c'est fini tu as reconnu que c'est un P.U. mdr, lis au moins la partie te concernant, je m'adresse a plussieurs personnes. tu viens debattre et tu me dis que tu n'aime pas lire mdr grandi un peu meme si tu n'est plus a l'ecole ca te prend 2 min tu vas pas en mourir non tu es etrange dans ta reaction, moi qd les gens prennent le temps de me repondre, que ce soit 2 phrases ou un pavé, c'est un reel plaisir de decouvrir les pensees d'un contributeurs Donc merci de paser ton chemin a l'avenir. Mon VDD Sanjuanwolf71 ne s'adresse pas forcement a moi et ecrit un pavé aussi et c'est un plaisir de le lire, sinon j'irai regarder des youtubeurs mdr. ps: je ne rabaisse personne, je trouve que sanji est bien rabaissé par rapport a zoro d'apres ce que fait oda depuis le NM, c'est mon avis et il est legitime et beaucoup te le diront. zoro a une badass attitude que n'a plus sanji voila tout. vous etes d'accord ou pas no problemo mais ne rageait pas please(en parlant d'enfant, je te lis plus ou oulalal c'est trop long j'ai peur etc..) certains devraient grandir un peu je pense petite precision Sanjuanwolf71, je pense que sanji n'a pas encore tiré le meilleur de la RS et qu'elle reserve encore quelques surpprises en fin je pense.(car c'est pas le genre d'oda de trop nous en devoiler, elle doit cacher encore une arme ou 2 ou a voir comment elle sera couplet a la diable jambe ou au hell memories) Attention, ne te meprends pas personne n'a dit que le PU de sanji est nul ou inefficace, pour ma part un exosquelette m'aurait plus hypé c'est pas pareil.Ne me prette pas des mots qui ne sont pas les miens et oui effectivement et j insiste il n'en a pas chier pour avoir ca c'est une realité tout comme nami n'en a pas chier pour avoir zeus meme si elle a souffertt a WCI tout de meme. Et pour finir si luffy est loin devant et que zoro le rattrappe avec cette epee capable de liberer le ryu, je pense que sanji n'a pas encore montré son potentiel et qu'il a les capacités pas de les battres mais bien de les rejoindre et ca pour moi c'est indeniable, d'ailleur oda l'a dit, sanji deviendra tres tres fort c'est juste qu'a l heure actuelle on a du mal a reellement voir sa puissance.Qd il aura un bon VS la on mesurera toute l'etendu de son pouvoir. la lame de zoro est du meme acabit que sushui donc pour moi on ne peut parler de PU, c'est juste des capacités differentes, et seul zoro en la rendant noire,elle deviendra une lame d'un cran au dessus c'est dit dans le manga dernier chapitre PS: decu que tu nous trouve nuisibles, on est pas des rats tout de meme mdr,fait gaffe on risque d'envahir ta cale C'est éxactement ce qui est confirmé, un grand sabre ne peu être utilisé par n'importe qui et en plus il est précisé que seul Oden a pu sur Wa donc même un mec capable de cutt Jack n'a pas le niveau (c'est dire celui de Zoro de base !) Il est également necessaire d'avoir un sabre que le sabreur peu faire évoluer, c'est donc la clé du PU et non le PU en question, c'est la ou les profanes font l'amalgame avec un PU basique. un sabre est un outil qui permt d'exprimer la force et la technique du sabreur rien de plus et il est necessaire d'en changer pour un sabre qui permet d'exprimer plus de puissance. C'est la ou je voulais en venir et je ne l'ai jamais nié, le sabre permet le PU mais n'est pas Le PU, d'ou la necessité de s'entrainer sachant que cela ne suffira pas et qu'il faudra plusieurs combats pour vraiment débloquer le stade avancé. Parmis les non-dits du chapitre, il semble suggéré que faire son propre sabre noir >>> utiliser le sabre noir d'un autre probablement car l'un permet un symbiose (le truc qui transmet/aspire la force) et l'autre pas, encore un aspect qui tranche (héhéhé) avec l'aspect PU basique de la red suit. Marrant l'oracle qui encore peu parlait qu'Oden n'était qu'un des nakamas de Roger, le Xème de commandant de Roger, un des lieutenant qui a été capable de blesser Kaido. Maintenant l'oracle nous explique qu'un grand sabre ne peut être utilisé par n'importe qui et un sabre est un outil qui permet d'exprimer la force et la technique du sabreur donc j'en déduis que Oden était un épéiste hyper balèze et non juste un nakama de Roger avec un niveau de Baggy. (combattant à 2 sabres dont le sabre Ame no Habakiri est connu comme étant "la lame qui peut couper le ciel" donc grosse inconnue sur ce que cette peut réellement apporter). Rabaisser Oden, juste pour vanter tes persos préférès Mihawk et Zoro voilà juste ce que tu as voulu faire. Les gars sont toujours comme ça dandnle forum. Il raconte une version dans un autre topic et ensuite viens changer cela dans celui-ci. #Fandom Euh Zoro l'entraînement de zoro face à Mihawk n'a pas suffit. Il le dit lui-même... controler cette arme voudra dire qu'il a progressé. Donc sin entraînement n'a en rien suffit. Et encore sa maîtrise de l'epee a aussi réussi grâce au fait qu'un autre sabre apparenté à Enma soit en sa possession. Donc arrêtez de nous raconter les choses comme s'il faisait tout de lui-même. Ce n'est en rien le cas. Ensuite le sabre a une grande puissance. Vous ne comprenez toujours pas le but des classements des sabres ? On les classe par rapport à leurs puissances. Les épées maudites sont plus puissances que les autres etc... Donc quand tu as un sabre de qualité. Tu es d'abord plus puissant. Zoro s'est vu augmenter la puissance de ses coups grâce à Shisui. Lui-même en etait surpris alors qu'à ce moment il n'avait en rien progressé. Shisui était sa plus puissante larme. Ce n'est pas compliqué à comprendre. Mais pourtant tu ne comprends pas. Tres drôle ! La raid suit aussi booste les capacités tout comme les sabres. À te lire on dirait que Sanji aussi est sabreur. Resdescend sur terre. Le sabre de Zoro est encore plus puissant que la raid suit de Sanji. Et comme je dis et je le redis... il n'est point question d'une comparaison de puissance ou de traitement entre Zoro et Sanji dans mes commentaires. Zoro est supérieur à Sanji. Luffy est supérieur à eux. La raid suit de Sanji n'est pas nouveau dans l'équipage dans le sens où chaque nakama de Luffy lui y compris a toujours eu une puissance en plus de la leur. Donc la raid suit de Sanji avec ce power up n'est pas nouveau. mais tu comprends pas qu'il faut un niveau deja enorme pour maintenir Enma, et que c'est zoro qui va augmenter le niveau de Enma dans la hiérérchie des sabres? C'est son eentrainement, sa maitrise qui fait que le sabre augmeente, et que lui peu utliser toutes sa force aller fait un petit eeffort de comprhéension, et tu va vite comprendre que ses PU non stictement rien a voir l'un sses du tout cuit l'autre s'entraine et entraine tout avec lui, sabre compris Tu ne comprends rien à ce que signifie un power up. Tout ce que tu racontes là n'est en rien intéressant. Quand tu auras compris, reviens debattre. #TeamDz l'épée de Ryuma est plus puissante. Elle est plus puissante qu'Enma. Or la lame fabriquée à la base est du même calibre que celle de Enma. Attention à ce que tu dis. Parce que si Zoro refuse d'affronter Mihawk plus tard. J'espère que tu lanceras pas certaines choses. Zoro a supplié à son pire ennemi de l'entraîner. Ce qui me fatigue avec vous c'est que vous voyez tout en blanc sur lui. Et beaucoup nous pourrissent seulement les débats. Il faut bien comprendre le sens des contextes avant de lancer des pics. Contrairement à Zoro, Sanji quoi qu'il dise, c'est sa famille. Qu'il les renie ou pas. Il a leur sang. Ce que tu fais depuis dans les commentaires c'est de chercher les pretextes pour justifier le fait qu'il ne doive pas la mettre, cette combinaison. Pourtant moi je vois que tant que ca lui permet de progresser, c'est un e bonne chose. Il n'a rien à envier aux autres surtout pas à Zoro. Dans le fond du problème, Sanji et Zoro sont parfaitement égaux. Zoro est devenu plus fort en allant supplier quelqu'un autrefois que meme si on lui donnait quoi, il ne l'aurait jamais fait. Je ne sais même pas si vous avez compris la profondeur de ce passage. Je ne pense pas sinon nous n'aurions pas eu ce débat. Je n'ai jamais lu quelqu'un dire: <>... pour tous ses fanboys c'est normal. Quand c'est Sanji, ca raconte qu'il pouvait s'ameliorer autrement. Ok Zoro pouvait aussi le faire autrement. C'est aussi simple que ça. Les gens ne veulent pas qu'il soit un descendant de Ryuma soit disant parce que ca serait bien que sa force vient de lui-même. S'zst-il d'abord entraîné seul pour l'être de lui-même ? Je réponds justement aux fanboys de Zoro. Alors TeamDz arrête avec tes arguments soit disant là... Le développement de Zoro dans ses power up n'est pas meilleur si ce n'est le resultat recherché qui est la puissance. Qu'importe le choix de Sanji ici, s'il devient plus fort. Alors c'est parfait.! Comme je le répète toujours il n'a rien à envier à ses nakamas surtout pas dans le développement de leur power up ou encore dans une arme quelconque qu'il pourrait peut-être utilisé. Ils ont tous un plus. Nous verrons bien si par la suite, il l'utilisera toujours dans l'avenir ... je comprends bien mieeux que toi se qu'est un PU visiblement, et moi je mélange pas tout arrete de parler de Zoro ici, c'est pas le sujet bref, si t'as rein autre dirte, tais toi